


Butterflies

by procoffeinating



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another missing scene from the show *sigh*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/)

.

 


End file.
